nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Alizée
|birth_place = Ajaccio, France |death_date = |origin = |instrument = Vocals, synthesizer |genre = World, chanson, French pop, rock, electronica, dance |occupation = Singer, dancer, DJ |years_active = 1999–present |label = Universal Music, Polydor, RCA, Wisteria Song, Sony Music Entertainment |associated_acts = |website = |current_members = |past_members = }} Alizée Jacotey (born 21 August 1984), known professionally as Alizée, is a French singer, dancer and voice actress. She was born and raised in Ajaccio, Corsica. She was discovered by Mylène Farmer, following her winning performance in the talent show Graines de Star in 1999. While collaborating with Mylène Farmer and Laurent Boutonnat, she followed it with a series of albums that attained immense popularity by pushing the boundaries of lyrical content in mainstream popular music and imagery in her music videos, which became a fixture on NRJ, Europe 1, MTV, Virgin Radio, and many others. Throughout her career, many of her songs have been in top 25 hit lists on the record charts, including "Moi... Lolita", "L'Alizé", "J'en ai marre!", "Gourmandises", "Mademoiselle Juliette", her cover version of "La Isla Bonita", "Parler Tout Bas", "Les collines" and "À cause de l'automne". According to the IFPI and SNEP, Alizée is one of the best-selling female French artists of the 21st century, and is also the singer with most exports out of France. Alizée entered the music business in 2000. She has since released six studio albums, the first two of which were composed by Laurent Boutonnat and written by Mylène Farmer. Her first album was Gourmandises, which received Platinum certification within three months of release. After its international launch in 2001, Gourmandises was a success both in France and abroad, earning Alizée the distinction of being the highest selling female French singer in 2001. The album featured her most successful single "Moi... Lolita" which reached number one in several countries in Europe and East Asia, in the UK the song was acclaimed by the New Musical Express who recognised it with a "Single of the Week" award. It became a rare example of a foreign-language song to chart highly in the UK, peaking at number 9. Gourmandises was followed by a second studio album, Mes courants électriques, in 2003. Following its release, Alizée toured during the fall of 2003, performing in 43 concerts throughout France, Belgium and Switzerland. Her fourth album titled Une enfant du siècle was released on 29 March 2010. In early 2011 she recorded a duet with Alain Chamfort for his new album Elle & lui. Released in March 2013, Alizée's fifth studio album, 5 had a continuous promotion including the two first songs "À cause de l'automne" and "Je veux bien". Later she collaborated on Olly Murs's single "Dear Darlin'". Starting on 28 September, she participated in the TV show Danse avec les stars (French version of Strictly Come Dancing), which she won on 23 November 2013. Following the success of Danse avec les Stars, Alizée had her sixth album released, just one year after the latest album, in collaboration with Pascal Obispo. The album received mixed reviews and was not successful in sales. On Friday 24 May 2019, Alizée announced that she was pregnant with her second child on Instagram. On 24 November 2019 Alizée gave birth to her 2nd child, Maggy Lyonnet, Biography 1984–2000: Early life and career beginnings Known to all her friends by her nickname "Lili", Alizée began dancing early in life, and by age four was already proficient. During 1988-2000 she studied in what was then called Ecole de Danse Monique Mufraggi, a famous dance and theatre school in Ajaccio. In 1995, aged 11, she won a colouring competition with about 7,000 entrants organised by the (now defunct) French airline Air Outre Mer. Her design was used to paint the exterior of one of their airliners, subsequently named after her, for which Alizée won a vacation trip with her family to the Maldives. In 1999, she appeared on the TV talent show Graines de Star, broadcast on Métropole 6. She initially intended to sign up for the programme's dance contest, but that category was reserved for groups only. Alizée therefore joined the singing category instead, performing the song "Waiting for Tonight" by Jennifer Lopez and "Ma Prière" (a single released by Axelle Red in 1997). She went on to win the Meilleure Graine award for most promising young singing star of tomorrow. 2000–2002: Gourmandises, Moi... Lolita, L'Alizé and international success Her winning performance was seen by veteran songwriters Mylène Farmer and Laurent Boutonnat, who were looking for a young, fresh voice to partake in their new project. They approached Alizée, and she was selected after studio auditions. The duo arranged her debut with a meticulously orchestrated launch, controlling her image and public appearances. In 2000, they produced her maiden album, Gourmandises which was a great success in France, Belgium, Germany, Mexico, and the United Kingdom. The first single, Moi... Lolita, resurrected the rich French musical tradition pioneered by Serge Gainsbourg in 1964 with the song Pauvre Lola, inspired by the celebrated novel Lolita, creating the image which defined Alizée in the early years of her career. She won an M6 award in 2000 and returned with a follow-up album, Mes Courants Électriques, in 2003. This second album was also quite successful, though less so than her first album. A video album shot during her European concert tour soon followed. Alizée made her debut with the single Moi... Lolita, her most successful to date. It enjoyed success throughout most of Europe and parts of East Asia, reaching number one in several countries. The associated music video portrayed Alizée as an impoverished rustic teen visiting a dance club in the city with her little sister, pursued by a young man who had lent them the bus fare to get there, but whose romantic interest in her she never returned. The song was later used in the UK trailer of the 2006 film, A Good Year, and was a part of the film's soundtrack. The single was from her debut album, Gourmandises ("Delicacies"), released in 2000. The album, written by Farmer and composed by Boutonnat, sold over 788,000 copies in France – it reached Platinum status in just three months. In 2001, the album was launched internationally and Alizée became the highest-selling female French singer ever. The album went on to sell over two million copies worldwide. Farmer and Boutonnat kept a tight rein how the album was marketed and controlled the image in which Alizée was portrayed. In the meantime, Alizée gave very few interviews, and even when she did, they did not stretch beyond 20 minutes per journalist. Neither did she agree to any photoshoots. Her second single L'Alizé (2000), also from the same album, followed soon. It also hit number one in France, and gained some international success. The video of the "sexily alliterative" song (compare its title to "Lola," a variant on "Lolita") shows a miraculously acrobatic (even airborne) Alizée frolicking amidst popping bubbles in front of a pink backdrop, erotically singing about her cautious search for a true love. The video was shot in a studio in Brussels, which had a 25-metre by 10-metre painted canvas to serve as the background, with real bubbles. This single was followed up with another single from the same album – the title song, "Gourmandises". The video, which shows a group of teenage boys and girls on a picnic, was shot in a day. The last single from the album was "Parler tout bas", about coming of age, and was illustrated with a surreal music video. In France, "Parler tout bas" was the third single, then followed by the release of Gourmandises. 2003–2004: Mes courants électriques, En Concert In 2003, Alizée returned with her second album Mes Courants Électriques (My Electric Currents). With the release of this album, she changed her image from a "Lolita" to that of a more toned-down teenager. This album was also written by Farmer and Boutonnat and sold 400,000 copies in France. The first single from this album, "J'en ai marre!" (also known as "Mon bain de mousse" in Japan) was released in 2003. The music video for this shows Alizée in a glass cage, singing while having water splashed on her. The plexiglass cage, 3 by 3 meters in dimension, was constructed in a Parisian studio, and the shooting of the video took two days. The other singles from this album were "J'ai pas vingt ans" and "À contre-courant". The video for "J'ai pas vingt ans" ("I'm Not Twenty") resembles the ambience of a concert with Alizée dancing in the midst of several other dancers. "À contre-courant", the last single from this album, was shot in an abandoned coal factory. The albums features English versions of four tracks. The translations are artistic translations rather than literal, attempting to capture the rough feeling and concepts rather than the specific words and expressions. In some cases they are "dumbed down", lacking the clever French wordplays of the originals. Following the release of Mes Courants Électriques, Alizée went on a countrywide tour of France, along with a performance each in Belgium and Switzerland, during the second half of 2003. The tour started off with a performance on 26 August 2003 in Paris. It concluded with her performance on the prestigious l'Olympia hall in Paris and eve of 17 January 2004 at the Le Zénith concert hall in the same city and had covered major cities including Lyon, Rouen, Lille, Grenoble and Dijon. A live CD and DVD, titled Alizée En Concert, composed of selected performances from her tour, was launched a year later in the fall of 2004. The audio CD contained tracks, taken from her two studio albums. The DVD featured video footage of the same performances as on the CD, along with bonus footage of her rehearsals. 2005–2007: The hiatus and release in Mexico In 2005 after the success of her first tour and first live album release, Alizée first disappeared from the limelight, then reappeared in the media as it was revealed she was pregnant. She gave birth to a baby girl, Annily, 28 April 2005 (the child she had with Jérémy Chatelain) and put her career on hold. However, the tabloids devoted several articles, for the name Alizée appeared with others, including the false listings of the Clearstream affair. After several rumors of an imminent return, especially in collaboration with the band Indochine, Alizée left Universal Records to sign with RCA (Sony BMG) in August 2007 also revealing that the En Concert album and tour were her last collaboration with her mentors. Meanwhile, a compilation of the live album was re-released in early 2007 in Mexico by Universal Music as a CD+DVD release, following the featuring of the songs on local radio stations. With the re-release and renewed interest, the songs climbed up the music charts in the country. The album became a hit, peaking at number four in the International Chart on 28 May 2007, and number eight on the main albums chart. En concert has a Gold certification for shipments over 50,000 copies only in Mexico. 2007–2009: Psychédélices, Tout Alizée and Latin American success After a three-year hiatus, a time spent out of the media spotlight, Alizée returned in December 2007 with a new album, Psychédélices, the first one to be made without the creative supervision of her former mentor, Mylène Farmer. The album, which features 11 tracks, was made available for digital downloads 26 November 2007, with a full release on 3 December 2007 on the RCA label. The album includes collaborations with Bertrand Burgalat, Daniel Darc, Oxmo Puccino, Jérémy Chatelain, Michel-Yves Kochmann, and Jean Fauque. The first single from the album was "Mademoiselle Juliette", officially released on 30 September 2007. It was accidentally released early on the Virgin Megastore website on 23 September 2007, but was taken down later citing an error on the part of Virgin Music, France. The single was later made available in online music stores as well as on radio stations, and went on to capture the No. 13 spot on the legal music downloads charts. To promote the single, Alizée appeared on the French radio station, NRJ, on 27 September 2007. The video for the single was released for broadcast on 19 November 2007, though it was made available on MSN France on 16 November 2007. It was released on physical media, both CD and vinyl, on 21 January 2008. Another track from the album, "Fifty-Sixty", was leaked two months before the album was released. Though the song was not mentioned by name, the leak was confirmed in a press release which revealed the title and release schedule of the album. "Fifty-Sixty" later launched as the second single from the album in February 2008. The lyric of "Fifty-Sixty" tells, in personal and metaphorical manner, of a young model under the guidance of Andy Warhol, possibly inspired by real-life story of Edie Sedgwick. The song ends with a reiteration of how she foolishly believed Andy thought her the most beautiful model of all. Three music videos were released for the single – one for the album version of the song and the other two for two remixes. An Alizée website, Psychedeclips.com, was dedicated to the video series, the first of which was released on 5 May 2008. Coinciding with the new album, a new official website was created, which, despite being announced on 11 September 2007, was kept under wraps until 28 November 2007. The album was also promoted via an official artist profile at MySpace. Advertising and marketing campaigns for the album began 22 November 2007 with ad campaigns on NRJ Radio, TF1-TV, and the web. In March 2008 Alizée visited Mexico for the first time in a short promotional tour. On 5 March she was supposed to hold the second-ever public autograph session of her career but it was cancelled due to problems with the store's security. Alizée held an improvised press conference to apologise to all her Mexican fans and to explain that it was not her fault. Sony BMG Mexico also released a statement saying it was not Alizée's fault, that it was the store who had problems with the security, and that they did not expect so many people in attendance; fences had been broken and children were in danger. Alizée also promised to make amends by having another autograph session when she returned to the country on the following tour. She also stated that her tour would start on 18 May in Moscow, followed by concerts in Mexico and then France. She also commented that piracy in music has two sides "one good" and "one bad" saying that sometimes it's good because her music reaches places that she never thought to reach. After the success of Alizée's tour in Mexico, and in an attempt to mitigate the damage caused during her first promotional visit, Alizée announced an autograph session with fans on 26 June 2008 in Mexico City, over 300 CDs were signed and the record label executives of Sony BMG Mexico presented a Gold certification for shipments over 50,000 copies of Psychédélices – Mexican Tour Edition. A new cover singing in Mexico was Madonna's cover, "La Isla Bonita"; it went on to become Alizée's first top ten on the airplay chart. Following the success of Alizée En Concert and Psychédélices in Mexico, Alizée's former music label, Universal Music released a compilation album, titled Tout Alizée. The compilation, which is a Mexico-only release, consists of 15 tracks (with 4 remixes) from her first two studio albums. It is augmented with a bonus DVD featuring some of her music videos. The compilation debuted at No. 62 on the Mexican Top 100 Albums Chart and No. 20 on the Mexican International Top 20 Albums Chart. 2010–2011: Une enfant du siècle, new style and transition At the beginning of 2009, Alizée had to cancel a concert in France. She announced then that she was already working on her future album, which would sound very different from all of her previous recordings. The album was called Une Enfant Du Siècle and was released in France on 29 March 2010. A teaser can be seen on the Internet, called "Une enfant du siècle" (A child of the century). According to British website Popjustice, the first single is partially in English and it is called "Limelight". On 15 February 2010 they uploaded the full version of the song and a clip from the music video. The Special Collector Edition of the album was made available for pre-orders on 4 February 2010. However, it was later confirmed by Popjustice itself that "Limelight" was a teaser single, and the official single from Alizée's fourth album is "Les Collines (Never Leave You)". The full album leaked on to the Internet on 19 March 2010. The album was released in France on 29 March 2010. The album received mixed-to-positive reviews by critics, praising her radical change from her teen pop roots, but also criticizing her perceived lack of interest in the project, and the uncatchy nature of the melodies. On that day Alizée signed autographs at the Virgin Megastore in Paris. The album is inspired by and depicts the life of Edie Sedgwick. Alizée performed in Israel in a tribute to Serge Gainsbourg on 28 July 2010 in Tel Aviv in National Opéra. She covered a song called "Dis-lui toi que je t'aime" originally sung by Vanessa Paradis, accompanied by the national orchestra. She also performed a song with Israeli singer Harel Skaat. The music video of the first single "Les collines (Never leave you)" was released on 19 March 2010 on Alizée's official YouTube channel, which peaked the daily most-viewed musician's channel worldwide. 2012–2013: 5 and Danse avec les stars Between 1 and 6 February 2012, Alizée appeared in several shows on French television. She announced that a new album was scheduled for spring 2012, marking a return to roots music which would be released on the Sony Music label; Sony subsequently announced that the album was to be delayed until the fall of 2012. In April 2012, she was featured on the single "Clara veut la Lune" by Alain Chamfort. On 27 June 2012, Alizée announced on live chat that the first single, "À cause de l'automne", from the new album was to be released 28 June 2012. The first music video was shot on 15 July 2012 but this was only released in VidZone platform for PS3. Alizée also revealed that for the new album she was working with Jean-Jacques Goldman, BB Brunes and Thomas Boulard (singer and guitarist of French rock band "Luke"). 12 July, a limited Collector's Edition of the fifth album became available for pre-order. The original release date was changed from 1 October 2012 to March 2013. A "Collector's Box was released for " pre-order page states 23 January 2013 as for the release. In December 2012 the official video of À cause de l'automne was published on Alizée's VEVO channel, initially available only in France and made available for the rest of the world in February 2013. The first performance of her latest single was on RFM radio on 21 December 2012 where she sang the song in a live broadcast. Alizée made a several promotion of the album including the January/February 2013 issue of the French edition of Inked magazine. Alizée announced Alexandre Azaria as the "artistic director" for her newest album "5". In January the name and the cover of the album were shown on a Star Academy, where Alizée made an appearance. She promoted the album with performances during Soccer Beach Show of Monaco, Alain Chamfort's En Concert at Le Grand Rex. also her new participation in Les Enfoirés 2013 concert at the Paris-Bercy hall and Le Tour de France 2013 opening ceremony performance in Porto-Vecchio, where she sang the second single from the album "Je veux bien". In August, Alizée was confirmed to be participating in the upcoming fourth season of the popular reality show Danse avec les stars (the French version of Strictly Come Dancing) for the promotion of 5, about a month later she announced that she was again in the studio for a "surprise" and in September she revealed her collaboration with the singer Olly Murs in a new, French version of his single "Dear Darlin'". Alizée won the first place in Danse avec les stars in November 2013. 2014–present: Blonde As announced by MetroNews, the singer would perform during NRJ Music Awards on 14 December 2013. She performed "Scream & Shout" with will.i.am, singing the lines originally sung by Britney Spears, including the line "Alizée, bitch"; along with "Le tourbillion" with Tal. At the end of December 2013, the singer began recording her sixth studio album. Her new single "Blonde" was announced in March 2014 and released on 17 March as the first single from Blonde, which was released on 23 June 2014. The album received mixed to positive reviews from critics and had mediocre success. Another song, "Alcaline", was released on 16 June as a single. On 6 December, Alizée announced on Instagram that she was in a studio for dubbing an animation film . The film is French version of Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast, titled Clochette et la créature légendaire. The film was released on 8 April 2015. Personal life Though described as a very shy and reserved person, she likes performing in front of audiences. Although she is most famous as a singer, Alizée prefers dancing, and is quite proficient in classical dance, jazz, Italian style ballet, tap and flamenco. Alizée married fellow French singer Jérémy Chatelain in Las Vegas, Nevada on 6 November 2003. They have a daughter named Annily (born 28 April 2005). The public found out about their marriage in February 2004 when Voici magazine released a copy of their marriage certificate in an article. She was quiet about her private and family life and kept her baby out of the press to the best of her ability, but since 2011 has been much more open about her private life. Jérémy and Alizée divorced in early 2012. During Danse avec les stars in fall 2013, Alizée met and started to date Grégoire Lyonnet, whom she married on 18 June 2016. In an Instagram post dated 24 May 2019, Alizee announced that she was pregnant with her 2nd child. Alizée gave birth to Maggy Lyonnet on 24 November 2019. Discography Studio albums * Gourmandises (2000) * Mes courants électriques (2003) * Psychédélices (2007) * Une enfant du siècle (2010) * 5 (2013) * Blonde (2014) Compilation albums * Tout Alizée (2007) Singles * "Moi... Lolita" (2000) * "L'Alizé" (2000) * "Parler tout bas" (2001) * "Gourmandises" (2001) * "J'en ai marre!" (2003) * "J'ai pas vingt ans" (2003) * "À contre-courant" (2003) * "Mademoiselle Juliette" (2007) * "Fifty-Sixty" (2008) * "Limelight" (2010) * "Les collines (never leave you)" (2010) * "À cause de l'automne" (2012) * "Je veux bien" (2013) * "Blonde" (2014) * "Alcaline" (2014) Dance Dance shows * Danse avec les stars - season 4 (2013) * La danse fait son show (2014) * Danse avec les stars - season 7 / week 8 (2016) Dance tours * Danse avec les stars Tour (2013-2014) * Danse avec les stars Tour (2014-2015) * Danse avec les stars Tour (2016) * Danse avec les stars Tour (2017) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 8 artists